This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing pots from a stack of pots, and more particularly to an apparatus which can dispense pots of different diameters.
The dispensing of frusto-conical containers by separating and dropping the lowermost container from a stack of like containers with a plurality of feed cylinders incorporating spiral grooves in their surfaces for engaging the rims or ledges of the containers, is well known in the art as shown by the following patents: